


Warm Winter

by Shinocchi



Series: Mirthful Promises [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you seen snow before?"</p><p>When a simple question evolved into a complicated situation.</p><p>Aoba, Noiz and Koujaku decided to experience winter during Christmas but when things were put into Noiz's hands, a vacation turned out to be more than just another vacation.</p><p>[this fic is currently undergoing a beta process]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarrelsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarrelsome/gifts).



> This fic is a result of a small Secret Santa project amongst some friends and I. Initially, it was supposed to be a simple, straightforward fic but it turned out quite huge orz. 
> 
>  I dedicate this fic to my giftee, Q! Merry Christmas bb! <3333
> 
> Self-beta'd and I apologize in advance for errors and mistakes.

Winter has started.

Although Koujaku used to hang out at Aoba’s place frequently, lazy days like these increased after the Platinum Jail incident, in which Koujaku suddenly decided that staying close with the ones he loved appeared to be the basic practice for him to avoid losing anyone important anymore. Both Koujaku and Aoba were busy with their own things as they slumped restlessly on the couches until Koujaku nudged Aoba and pointed at the television screen. They were not watching the programme but they left it on anyway to fill up the silence in the room. The television screen projected images of white landscapes, with people – who were dressed in thick clothing – throwing snowballs at each other.

“What’s that?” Aoba’s immediate reaction reflected a disbelief look on Koujaku’s face. He grabbed the younger one’s head and pulled it closer to the television screen.

“This, Aoba, is snow. S-N-O-W.” Koujaku spelled the name in incredulity as Aoba struggled out of his grip.

“I know, I know! I just said it out of reflex, but…” Aoba shifted his attention back to the television screen. “…looks fun, though.”

Koujaku gazed at Aoba’s longing look and encircled his hand around his neck, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear. “Have you ever experienced winter?” 

Aoba – still had his eyes locked on the television screen – murmured quietly in response. “Of course not. I’ve been here for the rest of my life and we don’t have snow in Midorijima.” 

Aoba’s answer drew a light smile on Koujaku’s face. He released him and took out his coil, opening the Internet browser and typing in “where to experience winter?”. Glancing at the coil's screen, Aoba moved closer to have a better look. 

“You’re planning to go somewhere?” 

“ _We_ ’re planning to go somewhere,” said Koujaku with a bright smile. 

It took a while for Aoba to understand, but when he finally did, the happy expression on his face instantly strengthened Koujaku’s determination to forge out a plan. He expanded his search but before he can start discussing about what he had in mind with Aoba, a green cube rolled in and sat comfortably in between them. Koujaku’s face darkened the moment he saw it and his mood dropped instantly, which only became worse when Aoba picked the green cube up and grinned widely at it. 

“Noiz! Are you there?” 

“…” 

Aoba continued staring at the green cube as he waited for an answer. A few seconds later… 

“…yeah.” A soft sigh echoed from the cube, followed by a husky voice. 

“Come join us!” 

Koujaku’s expression when he heard Aoba’s suggestion was priceless. He was secretly praying for Noiz to stay out of the way but the next “..wait.” he heard from the cube shattered all his hopes. 

“It would be nice for Noiz to join us. He would know more about this than us.” Aoba hummed. 

“How could you be so sure?” 

"Koujaku, he works for information. Information is his lifeline.” 

Koujaku sighed loudly. Minutes later, the pair was joined by an expressionless Noiz, who walked in and sat on the sofa, typing away on the laptop while both Koujaku and Aoba continued scanning through the information they gathered earlier. 

“We should go shopping! We need earmuffs, jackets..” Aoba exclaimed excitedly as he counted the things they needed off his fingers. 

“We need to buy winter clothing for Ren and Beni, too.” Koujaku suggested, typing in more to-buys into a list on his coil. 

“Yeah, that too! Maybe I can ask grandma if she knows how to make winter wears.” 

Noiz’s existence was almost forgotten until Aoba accidentally tripped on his foot and Noiz had to lurch forward, grabbing his waist to prevent his fall. Koujaku’s unsatisfied glare was apparent. 

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” 

“Careful.” Noiz muttered casually and went back to his laptop. Eyeing him mischievously, Aoba proceeded to sit beside him. 

“Say, Noiz. Have you seen snow before?” 

Noiz stopped typing and stared into space a few seconds before he answered. 

“I’ve seen it out of the window of my room, but I’ve never played with it before.” He said with a flat tone. “I can’t be sure of the exact experience but it looks fun, though. You want me to look it up for you?” 

Aoba stared at him, disbelief on his face. When he took too long to answer, Noiz looked up from his laptop to see him bearing an expression that looked almost miserable. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Noiz asked, sounding a bit surprised. 

Aoba blinked a few times and stood up suddenly. Placing his hands on Noiz’s shoulders, he said: “I’ve decided.” 

Both Koujaku and Noiz stared at him, confused. 

“We shall leave the planning and preparation to Noiz.” 

“Wait, Aoba!” Koujaku jumped. 

“I’m sure you’re up for it?” Aoba said in a teasing manner to Noiz as the younger one scowled before his expression returned to an unreadable one again.

Noiz did not response but Aoba knew him too well to figure out his answer.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

After that, both Koujaku and Aoba never see Noiz for almost a week. His trace disappeared and the pair started to feel that perhaps it didn’t work out after all. Koujaku started pestering Aoba to plan the trip by themselves, but the moment Aoba was reminded of Noiz’s longing expression when he said that he had never seen snow before, his enthusiasm faded away and he decided that they should only go if Noiz was part of the traveling group. Koujaku was obviously not pleased with the way things turned out but he didn’t want to force Aoba into doing something that he didn’t want to. So instead, he spent most of the time in Aoba’s house to keep him company. Aoba, on the other hand, still continued holding on to the faith that Noiz will return to them soon with everything all planned out….

 

…and he was right.

 

Exactly one week after they had the conversation in Aoba’s house, Noiz appeared on Aoba’s doorstep with three air tickets, three luggages, and a few shopping bags. Aoba gaped at the mountain of bags he dumped on his bed while he tried to remember everything Noiz had asked him to bring along. When Noiz was preparing to leave the room, Aoba came back from his shock and rushed up to ruffle the younger one’s hair, earning an annoying frown from Noiz. He couldn’t contain his happiness as he hummed lightly and stepped back into his room after sending off a grumpy Noiz, feeling relieved that he was right about the brat after all. Noiz was indeed, secretly planning and preparing for them. He was glad that Noiz actually took them seriously and now he felt as if the moodiness he experienced few days ago was merely his own illusion. Sitting on his bed, he took the air tickets from his bedside table, trying to check for the date and destination. He was assuming that they’ll be going somewhere nearby until he blinked and rubbed his eyes for a few times, staring at the destination printed neatly on the tickets to double confirm that what he saw was not a trick of his eyes….

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

When they stepped out of the London airport, the instant chill that hit them drew a scowl on Koujaku’s face and Aoba hid his hands in his winter coat’s pockets. Noiz stopped a cab for them and both Koujaku and Aoba hurried into the car, desperate for some warmth. The pair was wrapped heavily in their winter coats on top of a few more layers of clothing hidden beneath the thick material; whereas Noiz was dressed casually in merely one layer of t-shirt with another jacket on top. Apparently, Noiz bought them everything they needed to keep themselves warm but upon seeing the way Noiz dressed himself, it dawned on both Aoba and Koujaku that the brat probably didn’t get anything for himself. 

“Don’t you feel cold?”Aoba asked as he leaned forward to the passenger seat to talk to Noiz. 

“Not really.” Noiz answered, his eyes fixed on the road in front of them. 

Giving him a suspicious glare, he took off his glove and placed the back of his hand on Noiz’s cheek. 

“But your skin is freezing cold!” 

Noiz didn’t answer. Instead, he clutched Aoba’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Yours too.” 

Koujaku pulled Aoba back to his seat and sent a glare at Noiz before he ripped his own scarf off his neck and threw it at him. 

“Don’t take advantage of Aoba. And wrap yourself up before you fall sick. I don’t want to take care of you, especially when we are supposed to have fun now.” 

Noiz grinned slyly as he wrapped the scrap around his neck. 

“I won’t fall sick before you, old man.” 

“You little…”

“Hey guys, do you think we should drop by the town?” 

Aoba’s out-of-the-blue suggestion might have potentially avoided an internal war assuming that both Noiz and Koujaku were preparing to lung themselves at each other. They turned their gazes to Aoba, who was looking out of the car’s window excitedly and settled back to their seats obediently. 

“I think we should do some shopping too. I want to buy presents for grandma. Oh, and Noiz, we need to buy you something to keep yourself warm.” 

“I don’t really need—“ 

“Yeah, Aoba’s right.” Koujaku interrupted., sending Noiz a furious glare. “We should drop by the town and see what we can scoop up from there.” 

Aoba nodded happily and Noiz – sighing lightly – instructed the cab driver with fluent English to direct them to the appropriate destination.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a street covered with thick layers of snow and rows of shops that resembled the ones they used to see on television and they found themselves glancing around at the pure whiteness surrounding them. This was perhaps the first time both Koujaku and Aoba had seen snow, the amusement clearly showed on their faces. There were not many people on the street but families and couples were seen hanging around the place as children played snow fights with their parents. 

“Argh, I hate cold weathers.” Koujaku complained. 

“Then you shouldn’t have come.” Noiz said, sending him an annoying glare. 

“Do you think I’ll allow Aoba to spend time _alone_ with _you_?” 

“Why not? Stop acting like an old man. Aoba can decide who he wants to spend time with by himself.” 

“It’s because it’s _you_ , that’s why I have to come.” 

“And why is that so?” 

“You can’t even take care of yourself, how can I expect you to take care of Aoba?” 

“And how can you be so sure?” 

“Because you’re a brat.” 

“Say for yourself, old man.” 

“You little…” 

Koujaku was about to grab Noiz’s collar when he was hit by a ball of white. He turned around furiously – assuming that someone had decided to fuel his anger flame – to find a smiling Aoba with a ball of snow in his hands.

“So this is what people meant by snow fight?” Aoba smiled happily as he raised the snow ball. 

“Wait, wait, Aoba. That thing is co—“ 

Koujaku was hit squarely in the face before he can finish his sentence while Noiz tried to stifle his laughter when he saw Koujaku covered in white from head to toe. 

“This is so fun! But it’s so cold,” said Aoba as he started rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

Noiz smiled and walked towards him. He grabbed both of Aoba’s hands and put them together in his own winter coat which he managed to grab from a nearby store earlier. 

“Better?” Noiz asked, tightening his grip on Aoba’s hands in his coat pocket.

Aoba nodded shyly and Noiz can’t help but find him extremely adorable when the pink flushes on his cheek deepened. Koujaku swept the snow off his hair just in time to see Noiz caressing Aoba’s pinkish cheek. He stormed towards them and separated them, shooting an angry glare at a displeased Noiz. 

 

 

 

They strolled along the European streets for the rest of the afternoon. Being constantly excited, Aoba kept pressing his face on shop windows to peek at the goods inside. Noiz and Koujaku followed him from behind, though they still stayed a safe distance apart from each other. 

“Ah….choo!” 

Noiz sneezed and Koujaku shot him a sideway glare. Noiz glared back and looked away, acting like nothing had happened. 

Few minutes later, Noiz sneezed again. Koujaku glanced at him to see him rubbing his nose aggressively. When he finally stopped rubbing, Koujaku saw that his nose was now red from the friction. Noiz glared at Koujaku when he realized he was looking at him, blush deepening on his cheeks. 

“What?” He asked with a flat tone. 

Koujaku sighed and pulled him over as he encircled Noiz’s shoulder, wrapping another layer of scarf around his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Noiz asked again. 

“Shut up, brat.” 

Noiz did not protest, nor did he pester Koujaku further for an explanation. They walked a few steps side-by-side together before Noiz sneaked his hand into Koujaku’s winter coat’s pocket and linked their fingers together. Koujaku did not object as how he usually did but instead, the blush on his cheek deepened, drawing a satisfied smirk on Noiz’s face when he looked up to find the older man averting his gaze. 

They caught up with Aoba, who was staring passionately at something out of the shop’s window. Koujaku wanted to call out to him but Noiz stopped him by pulling his neck down and giving him a light peck on the lips. Then, he separated himself from Koujaku and marched up to Aoba before Koujaku can say anything. Koujaku was stunned but he recovered fast and hurried up to the both of them. 

“Koujaku, I was telling Noiz that we should get matching earmuffs.” Aoba pointed at the rows of displayed earmuffs when he realized Koujaku was looking around mindlessly to figure out what they were looking at. 

“What do you think?” Aoba asked. 

As Koujaku concentrated on joining Aoba to choose the right earmuffs for all of them, Noiz sneakily stared at him from the side of his eye until he felt something both soft and furry covering his ears. 

“This is yours!” When Noiz’s focus was pulled back to the matters on his hand, Aoba was already wearing a pair of lime green earmuff for him. A smile broke out of Noiz instantly and he pulled Aoba into a hug, giving him a deep kiss right in front of Koujaku. 

Koujaku gaped at the pair as Aoba struggled out of Noiz’s tight embrace, flustered. Licking his lips, Noiz leaned forward to peck Aoba gently on his cheek again before Aoba pushed him away. 

“We are on the street, Noiz! What are you doing?!” Aoba complained, wiping the corner of his lips. Smirking, Noiz strolled off onto the street, adjusting the newly bought earmuff on his ears as he walked. Koujaku gave a pouting Aoba an awkward smile and both of them ran after Noiz to give him a hard smack on the head.

 

 

 

The three of them spent the remaining of their day taking pictures around the town. Aoba barged into most of the candies and cookies stores to buy food home for friends and family. Noiz scanned around the place most of the time, his attention often fixed on happy families spending quality time together. Koujaku’s attention was all on Aoba as he helped the younger male choose the best food or present to bring home with them. The sky started to darken when they finally returned to the place where they were dropped off earlier. Aoba was counting and packing the stuff they bought near a huge Christmas tree when he suddenly ran up to Noiz and Koujaku excitedly with a camera in his hand. 

“Let’s take a picture together!” 

Koujaku smiled in agreement. Noiz reached out to take the camera from Aoba but Aoba pulled it away from him. 

“What?” 

“We’re asking someone to take for us.” 

“It’s okay. I can take for both of you.” Noiz said as he attempted to take the camera away from Aoba’s hand again. 

“No, Noiz. You need to be in the picture too.” Aoba scowled, tiptoeing and holding the camera further away from Noiz’s reach. 

“It’s fine.” Noiz insisted but gave up when Aoba shot him a furious glare. 

In the end, Aoba went up to a random girl for help and all three of them took a picture together, although they needed to retake for quite a few of times thanks to Noiz and Koujaku, who reluctantly smiled at the camera but still kept their eyes at each other furiously behind a cheerful Aoba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think we should find a place to eat,” said Aoba as he sat on a bench with a grumbling stomach. 

Noiz looked at his coil to check the time. 

“I think it’s about time we head to the hotel.” 

“But we haven’t eaten yet!” Aoba pouted. 

“I’ve arranged dinner in the hotel. We’ll be eating there.” Noiz said casually. “By the way, don’t you want to check out the hotel?” Noiz gave them a mischievous smirk before he headed off to the main road to call for a cab. 

Koujaku scowled at the brat’s back and turned to Aoba, who was also looking at Noiz. 

“I guess he’s right. We haven’t check out our hotel yet,” said Aoba after a few seconds of silence. 

Noiz waved at them, signaling them to join him and Koujaku and Aoba got to their feet and hurried to him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The cab stopped them in front of a majestic-looking hotel which instantly caused both Koujaku and Aoba to drop their jaws the moment they saw it. The whole building was shimmering gold, yellow lights poured gracefully on it. It was shaped like a castle but instead of having an ancient feel, the hotel possessed a taste of royalty and first-class quality that made both of them felt out of place instantly. The hotel staff attended to them the moment the cab stopped in front of the hotel. Their luggage and shopping bags were quickly lifted off the boot compartments and they were being escorted up a stair of red carpet. Both Aoba and Koujaku felt a swept of exclusivity when they set their foot on the well-polished marble floor in the hotel lobby. They stood and gaped at their surrounding while Noiz approached the front counter casually, coming back minutes later with a card in his hand. 

“Let’s go.” Noiz urged the gaping pair to follow him as he walked towards the escalator. 

Even the escalator felt supreme. The glassed-wall allowed them to have a good look at the city’s night view and Aoba rushed to stare at the gorgeous view the moment he stepped into the escalator. 

“Noiz, how much exactly did you spend on this trip?” Aoba asked quietly. 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Noiz casually. “Money isn’t a problem.” 

Aoba shot an uncomfortable look at Koujaku, who nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Well, we’re thinking maybe we can—“ 

“Don’t think about paying me back because it’s technically impossible with your current financial status.” Noiz interrupted almost instantly. Koujaku swallowed his words back and Aoba shook his head. 

“But, if you’re thinking of paying me back…” Noiz trailed off and smirked playfully at the curious pair. “…there’s something else you can do.” 

Koujaku sent Noiz a scowl and Noiz responded to him with a grin that confirmed his suspicion immediately. His worries grew larger when he saw Aoba’s face brightened with a huge smile.

 

 

 

When they reached the twelfth floor, Noiz took the lead to their room. He scanned the room open with the card he obtained from the lobby counter and gestured both Koujaku and Aoba to go him before him, but he almost knocked into them when they stood at the doorway, frozen. 

“Go in.” Noiz’s rushing voice snapped them back to reality and they entered room cautiously as if they were walking on glass floor. 

Their luggage and shopping bags arrived shortly and were settled nicely in a designated corner by the hotel staff. Ignoring both Koujaku’s and Aoba’s gaping expressions, Noiz searched around his shopping bag and retrieved two nicely wrapped parcels, which he passed it to the pair. 

“What’s this?” Koujaku asked, his eyes fixed suspiciously on the parcel Noiz had stuffed into his hands. 

“Open up to find out.” Noiz said as he lounged on the couch, checking out the pile of papers on the coffee table without looking up at Koujaku. 

Both Koujaku and Aoba sank into silence. Noiz had been known to them for being unpredictable and this was one of those times when they were again confused with what to expect from him. After a few moments of lacked of action, Noiz finally looked up and grinned at the both of them. “Don’t you want to see what’s inside?” 

Aoba was the first to come back from his confusion. “Is this suppose to be….a present?” 

Noiz smiled at his question. “Unfortunately, no. Your presents come later.” He then moved his gaze to Koujaku. “Don’t worry. I didn’t put anything explosive inside.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” said Koujaku, finally found his voice. 

“Open up. You need to wear this for dinner.” 

Noiz’s statement seemed to act as a final reassurance for Koujaku and Aoba and they spent the next minutes opening their parcels. Noiz unpacked his luggage, dumping the content inside to a corner and turning back just in time to see the pair staring at the unwrapped content in their hands. 

“Noiz, this...” Aoba started slowly. “I-I didn’t know if I can fit into…” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure I got your measurement right.” 

Aoba gulped. He looked up at Noiz and back to the “present” again. “But…I’ve never worn anything like this before.” 

Noiz smirked. “That’s the whole point.” 

As he said that, the youngest male shifted his gaze to Koujaku, who was wearing a confused scowl.

“And I’m pretty sure you’ve never worn anything like this either, traditional old man?” Noiz moved closer to Koujaku, trying not to tease the older man further when he saw him swallowed. 

Koujaku looked up at him, dissatisfied. There was no way the brat can fool him. And the fact that he was allowing himself to fall into this trap made him felt annoyingly stupid and – although he didn’t want to admit it – powerless. He suddenly realized that this whole trip could potentially be a trap planned carefully by the brat and the climax of the trap was now presented right in front of him, waiting for him to take that step that will send both him and Aoba right on to Noiz’s deliciously prepared plates. 

“C’mon, Koujaku.” Aoba nudged Koujaku, urging him to follow him to the bathroom.

“Wait, Aoba. Are you sure you're okay with this?” 

“Well, if Noiz said we need to wear this for dinner, I guess we don’t have any other option?” 

Koujaku was glued on the same spot for a few seconds before Aoba gave him an extra prod and he followed Aoba into the bathroom, shooting Noiz a furious glare before Aoba pushed him in and closed the door. 

Noiz smiled satisfyingly when he heard the door closed. He opened up his own parcel to reveal a set of handsome-looking suit folded neatly inside. Taking the suit out, he put it on the bed and started to undress. Noiz had tailor-made a set of suit each for himself, Koujaku and Aoba, which was the main reason why his preparation for the trip took so long. He wanted to plan something unusual for them and this idea struck him when he was mindlessly looking up for information on winter wear when various western-styled clothing popped up on his laptop screen. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never seen both Koujaku and Aoba in formal wear before.

 

And thus, the plan.

 

Noiz put on his suit and proceeded to tying his tie. He was about to check himself out in front of the mirror when he heard the bathroom door clicked and he turned around to see both Koujaku and Aoba – now fully dressed in a set of handsome-looking suit – walking out reluctantly from the bathroom. 

His smile widened at the sight and – totally forgotten about himself – strode straight to them to straighten their ties. 

“Sorry, we don’t really know how to work this tie thing out.” Aoba said, a hint of shyness in his tone. 

“It’s fine.” Noiz responded as he gave Aoba’s tie a final pull. 

He stepped back and admired the look in front of him, a warm feeling pooling inside him. 

“Both of you look gorgeous.” He complimented after what felt like forever.

The blushes on Koujaku’s and Aoba’s faces were hard to miss. Koujaku scowled at Noiz and Aoba averted his gaze. It took another few minutes for Koujaku to finally gave out a few dry coughs and he started scanning through Noiz from head to toe. 

“..Y-You look good too.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Noiz purposely spoke in a formal manner which sent a deeper frown on Koujaku’s face while Aoba stifled a laugh. Nothing was lovelier to see both his lovers admiring each other but were too shy to admit it out loud. 

“Shut it, Aoba.” Koujaku complained. 

“I’m sorry, but both of you are so cute.” Aoba laughed.

 

….. _cute?_

 

Both Koujaku and Noiz weren’t able to digest how their bickering managed to appear cute to Aoba but when Aoba can’t stop laughing, they sent each other a knowing look and both of them lunged at Aoba, one grabbing his neck and fisting his head, another tickled him at the sides. 

“W-woah! Stop…hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahaha!” 

Aoba was ticklish almost everywhere, and both Koujaku and Noiz knew. They messed around for a while until a knock was heard from the door. Noiz tore away from the struggling pair and opened the door. 

“Room service, sir.” 

Noiz nodded and allowed the hotel staff in. Koujaku and Aoba stopped their playful acts when they realized intruders were invading their personal space. They stared as the staff placed scrumptious-looking food with unknown names on the table and only came back to their senses when Noiz closed the door. 

“What’s wrong? Sit down and eat.” Noiz said, pulling the chair back and sat comfortably on the dining table. 

“Noiz, is this suppose to be dinner?” Aoba asked, his eyes never left the food. 

“Yeah.” Noiz replied simply as he grabbed the nearest cutlery he can reach. 

“I thought we’re eating outside.” 

“It was too much trouble. Besides,” Noiz had started helping himself but stopped to look up at Aoba to continue his answer. “I wanted us to have some personal space. Since both of you felt too out of place here, and I didn’t want you to be restricted by eating protocols.” 

Honestly, both Koujaku and Aoba couldn’t be more grateful with this arrangement. They sat down vigilantly and all of them started digging into the luxurious menu. 

“Oh, they delivered this too.” 

Noiz held up a bottle of wine and popped it open, pouring some into his own wine glass. Then, he held it up to Koujaku. “Want some?” 

Koujaku stared at the bottle before he nodded lightly and passed his wine glass to Noiz. Aoba looked at the both of them and pushed his wine glass to Noiz. Noiz shot Koujaku a questioning look. 

“Aoba, no.” Koujaku said, taking Aoba’s wine glass away. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m an adult.” Aoba pouted as he put his glass back in front of Noiz. 

“You know how terrible you are with alcohol. No.” 

Koujaku’s voice was stern and firmed; however, it did its job as Aoba scowled at him and admitted defeat and he went back to devour his last piece of steak. 

Noiz laughed lightly and both Koujaku and Aoba stopped devouring their meal as they looked up at him. 

“What?” They asked in unison. 

“Both of you are like father and son.” 

Koujaku and Aoba looked at each other, confused. 

“Says the youngest one in the room.” Aoba retorted while Koujaku sipped in some wine. 

They finished their meals shortly. Noiz and Koujaku sat on the couches sipping on more wine while Aoba slumped on the bed, curling himself as he yawned. Getting to his feet, Noiz walked towards him and planted a soft but firmed kiss on his cheek. 

“Tired already?” 

“Hnnn… you smell like alcohol.” Aoba muttered through half-lidded eyes. 

“You don’t like it?” Noiz responded as he closed the gap between their faces and turning Aoba over so that he was now facing upwards. 

“…not really.” Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck as the younger male climbed on top of him, loosening his tie in the procees. 

Aoba closed his eyes reflexively as Noiz closed in on him and kissed him deeply, their tongues intertwined and Aoba let his breath be stolen away by Noiz’s passionate kiss. When they separated their kiss, Noiz looked down at him and felt his suppressed desire at the verge of bursting the moment he saw Aoba’s misty but clearly desire-filled eyes. He reached out to get rid of Aoba’s tie and was about to thrust his tongue back into Aoba’s mouth when he was pushed away by a pair of strong hands. 

By the time he came back to his senses, he realized he was now laying flat on the bed. Koujaku had not only pushed him away from Aoba, but he had also pushed him on the bed, both hands gripping hard on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Koujaku breathing heavily at him but he couldn’t make out if Koujaku’s intimidating look was due to anger or he was simply….turned on. 

“What is it, old man? Can’t bear to—“ 

Noiz sentence was cut off when his mouth was immediately occupied by Koujaku’s tongue. The rough suck of his tongue sent shivers straight down his lower body and he bend his legs reflexively, freezing the moment his knee hit the older man’s crotch. Starting to feel the lacked of air, he placed his hands on Koujaku’s chest, attempting to push him away. He managed to separate their lips for mere seconds before Koujaku forcefully thrust his tongue back into Noiz’s mouth, licking and sucking at every corner he can reach. 

As gasps slipped past his lips, Noiz glanced sideways and saw Aoba staring at both of them with a glassy expression. As if the beast launching at him was not enough to turn him on, Noiz extended his arm and summoned Aoba over, which Aoba obediently obeyed. He gently caressed Aoba’s cheek, feeling the alcohol kicking into his nerves with the slight light-headedness washing over his head. He wanted to properly wrap Aoba’s face with his palm but Aoba grabbed his hand suddenly and put two of his fingers into his mouth. Noiz’s heart skipped a beat, staring at the erotic look in front of him – the fact that Koujaku had started sucking his neck wasn’t helping – when Aoba licked his fingers one by one and finally sucking at his middle finger by moving it in and out of his mouth with varying rhythm. 

Realizing that he could possibly be the most conscious person in the room, Noiz forcefully pushed Koujaku back, turning him over and pressing him on the bed, then proceeded to sit on his stomach. He looked down at Koujaku, grinning slyly, as the older man looked back at him, clearly confused. Bending down, Noiz fixed his eyes on Koujaku’s, until their faces were merely inches apart. There were a few seconds of silence then Noiz gave him a light peck on the lips, nipped on them gently, and finally licking it before he sat up and towered over him again. The brat enjoyed teasing him and Koujaku felt it clearly especially when Noiz’s hand wrapped his throat suddenly, as if he was threatening to strangle him if he didn’t obey his actions. 

But instead of strangling him, Noiz trailed his fingers down Koujaku’s collarbone and tore his tie off in an aggressive manner which was almost frightening. When Noiz got off his stomach, Koujaku attempted to sit up but failed when Noiz gave him another hard push and he felt his head hitting the bed-head. He didn’t have time to recover from the light dizziness he got from the hit before Noiz grabbed both of his wrists together tied them to the bed. 

“Oi, brat.” Koujaku hissed with a deep voice. 

“Be quiet, old man.” Noiz’s voice was unusually demanding and Koujaku had to swallow hard to properly digest the situation he was in now. 

Once Noiz was done tying him up, he moved back to admire the position he put Koujaku in with a devious smirk. 

“You said you wanna pay me back, right?” Noiz said with a husky voice. “I’m giving you the chance which both you and Aoba…” He sent a quick sideway glance at Aoba. “…can make use of.” 

Koujaku gaped at his words. He tried to struggle his way out but he realized that Noiz had tied him up in such a firm way that it was hard to even move. He gave up after a few attempts and watched as Noiz approached Aoba slowly. 

Noiz entangled a few fingers in Aoba’s long hair and leaned forward to give him a few pecks on the cheek. Aoba had his eyes on Koujaku before he realized Noiz was right in front of him, looking at him interestingly. 

“Noiz, what—“ 

The remaining sentence was immediately taken away when his mouth was devoured by Noiz’s hungry and fervent kiss. Noiz hold his nape firmly to hold him in place while his free hand held him around the waist. There was literally no space to move in between them and Aoba quickly felt himself drowning in the pleasure Noiz gave him. Soft moans escaped from his lips and wet sounds echoed throughout the room. Noiz was delighted to know that Aoba was so easy to understand to the extent that it was almost effortless to pull him into the depth of pleasure the moment he figured out his sensitive spots. When he finally separated their lips, Aoba was already breathing deeply as he clutched on to Noiz’s shoulders for support. Smirking at his flustered expression, Noiz proceeded to lift his chin up and pressed his lips to his throat, which ignited a loud moan from Aoba upon feeling the slick sensation on his sensitive skin. 

Another loud moan from Aoba as Noiz gave him a hard suck on his neck became the fuel for Noiz’s suppressed fire as he started stripping Aoba, throwing the clothing unceremoniously on the floor. Undressing himself, he pushed Aoba lightly, instantly sending him laying flat on the bed. Noiz licked his lips and smirked deceitfully as he towered over Aoba and the blue-haired man stared at him before he extended both his arms outward at Noiz. Noiz sent a playful sideway glare at Koujaku and dived into Aoba’s arms, feeling Aoba wrapping them around his torso. He cupped Aoba’s jaw as they stared at each other intensely and immediately devoured each other’s mouth hungrily. 

Soft moans escaped both of their lips as they continued giving each other wet and deep kisses so breathtaking they had to separate themselves for a few times to grasp for air. Noiz trailed his hand down Aoba’s side, massaging softly at the sensitive spots and causing Aoba to moan into his mouth. They breathed heavily at each other when they finally separated their kiss and Noiz gave Aoba a light peck on the cheek before he advanced downwards, trailing the tip of his tongue from his throat, right down to his crotch. 

He stared at Aoba’s cock, the tip now glistening with beads of precum, and looked up at Aoba with a teasing stare. Aoba shot him an embarrassing look before he hid his face in the sheets. Smiling lightly, Noiz rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of Aoba’s cock before he started stroking it with varying pressure. Aoba grabbed a pillow from the top of his head and covered his face with an attempt to hide his moans. But the attempt failed badly when Noiz took his erection deep into his throat, occasionally sinking his tongue piercing into the sensitive skin and immediately earning a loud moan from Aoba, sending it straight into Koujaku’s ears, who was merely inches away from Aoba’s face. 

Koujaku knew what Noiz was up to. He knew that the brat did it on purpose. But there was no way he can ignore what was happening in front of him now. The sight of both his lovers making out _right in front of him_ was a sight so precious he may not get to see it all the time. Noiz obviously knew that he love to see them making out. He was well-aware of the teasing look Noiz shot him every time Aoba moaned out loud. The brat was looking at him again when he took in the whole of Aoba’s cock, the smirk obvious even when most of it was hidden beneath the painfully hard erection. The view of Aoba’s cock going in and out of Noiz’s mouth was a sight so lustful Koujaku instantly felt himself hardened.

But no way he will let Noiz know. 

Noiz gave Aoba a final hard suck and left his cock. He coated Aoba’s shaft with his own precum, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and crawled towards Koujaku, giving him a devious grin before placing his drenched palm on the elder man’s face. He then proceeded to use a finger and trailed it down his face. When the finger reached Koujaku's mouth, Noiz stuffed it into his mouth, pressing firmly on Koujaku’s tongue as he skillfully grabbed onto his tongue with his middle and forefingers for a few seconds, enough for Koujaku to taste Aoba’s precum before he removed the fingers from his mouth and transferred them to his own mouth instead, licking them clean. 

Koujaku eyed him unbelievably, the bitter taste still remained on his tongue. But he didn’t have time to yell at him before Noiz loosened him from the bed – with his wrists remained tied – and moved behind him. He placed his cheek against the side of Koujaku’s head and glanced down. 

“It worked.” 

“What worked, brat?” Koujaku asked, his voice filled with annoyance. 

Noiz nodded his head at the direction of Koujaku’s hip and Koujaku, following his eyes, saw what he meant instantly. 

A rise was can be obviously spotted in between his legs. 

Noiz smirked and brought his lips close to Koujaku’s ear. 

“You felt it too, huh?” He licked the shell of Koujaku’s ear and gave it a small nip. 

Koujaku let out a deep moan reflexively and immediately regretted when he heard Noiz’s light grin in his ear. 

The younger male proceeded to unbutton his shirt, his finger skillfully skirted his exposed chest as he eyed Koujaku’s expression quietly. Then, he placed his palm on the location where Koujaku’s heart was located and he stayed still for a few moments. Koujaku glanced at him sideways and realized that the brat was closing his eyes, as if he was trying to feel something. Disturbing him now would not be recommended. 

“…what?” Koujaku managed to force a word out of his mouth even though he felt that maybe this would not be a good time to even open his mouth. 

Noiz took a while to answer. “Your heart is beating fast.” He opened his eyes and looked at him. “Are you nervous?” 

“I—“ 

“You’re warm too.” Noiz said as he moved his hand up to Koujaku’s neck and placed it on his throat. 

“Wh—“ 

Koujaku’s question was cut away when he felt something approaching him from the front. He turned his attention back to the front and saw Aoba stretching his legs apart and seated himself between his legs. The blue-haired man looked at him playfully while Koujaku locked his gaze on him, unable to look away as he took in the sight of his lover being so gracefully naked and aroused. Aoba exchanged a quick look with Noiz and leaned forward to Koujaku, wrapping his arms around his neck and planted a deep kiss into him as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Koujaku was surprised with the sudden turn of events. He wanted to move his hands but realized that his hands were trapped in between Aoba’s legs and one move will give a direct hit to Aoba’s balls; so instead, he endured the urge to push Aoba away and simply allowed him to hungrily taste every corner of his mouth. He replied his passion soon enough as he started intertwining their tongues together, giving him occasional sucks on his bottom lip. It did not take too long for Koujaku to fall into the depth of pleasure Aoba was trying to lure him in and before he knew it, he felt himself possessing an unendurable urge to pull Aoba into an embrace and do all sorts of things to him, if only he can move his hands…. 

Koujaku was too indulged in Aoba’s addictive kiss to realize that Noiz’s face was placed inches away from his head until Noiz blew in his ear and nip on his earlobe. 

“I love it when I can do this to you.” Noiz whispered hotly into his ear. “Peeling you off…” He pulled Koujaku’s suit down. “..layer by..” And then his shirt, exposing his torso to the cold air. “..layer.” 

Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s torso then, giving him a warm kiss on the neck before he reached down to undo his belt. 

Koujaku tried to say something but he was so full of Aoba the most he can do was glare angrily at Noiz as Noiz slipped his hand into his underwear, instantly found what he was looking for. Koujaku moaned loudly into Aoba’s mouth when Noiz’s cold hand gripped his erection and pulled it out. His cock twitched the moment it was exposed to the cold air and Noiz started stroking it with a moderate rhythm. Suddenly, he sank his nails into the slit and Koujaku’s endurance hit the limit as he jolted up and hitting Aoba’s in the balls when his hands rose up out of reflex. 

Aoba’s reaction was instant. He broke the kiss with Koujaku with a loud cry, almost falling over if Noiz hadn’t reached out to grab his wrists. Noiz pulled him back and Aoba slumped on Koujaku’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Noiz’s smiling face inches away from his and he smiled back at him in response. 

“You okay?” Noiz asked, concerned. 

“Yeah..” Aoba replied, burying his head deeped into Koujaku's chest. 

Noiz gave him a light kiss on the forehead and whispered something into his ear, out of Koujaku’s earshot. Aoba nodded and lifted his body as he returned his gaze into Koujaku’s questioning stare. 

“Relax, Koujaku.” Aoba smiled and gave him an assuring peck on the lips before he moved downwards and started to strip his pants off. 

“Aoba, wait, what—“ 

“Relax, old man.” Noiz held his waist closer to him as he whispered hotly into his ear. 

Koujaku swallowed as he watched Aoba getting rid of his remaining clothing. He didn’t even manage to stop Aoba when he finally realized what he was trying to do. Instead of shouting out at him, he gave out a loud moan when Aoba took his hard cock in and started giving him rough sucks that sent shivers down his spine. 

Noiz proceeded to trail his tattoo with his fingertips and pinching both his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes remained fixed on Aoba. It didn’t take too long for Aoba to start increasing his rhythm and Koujaku used his tied hands to hold on to Aoba’s head, signaling him to stop. 

“Aoba, stop, I’m gonna…” 

But Aoba was not ready to comply. As if the stimulation right in front of him was not enough to push Koujaku to the edge, Koujaku shivered when he felt Noiz starting to plant soft kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Aoba’s rhythm continued to increase and without warning, Noiz’s kisses turned into rough sucking and nipping. Koujaku felt his vision turned white when he suddenly felt Noiz’s teeth sinking deep into his skin and he came in Aoba’s mouth. Aoba never left Koujaku’s cock until he finished sucking off the final drop of his cum. Laying back on Noiz’s chest, Koujaku breathed heavily as he stared at Aoba’s swallowing his semen. He wanted to reach out to caress his face but Aoba was too fast for him. Before he can raise his hands, Aoba lunged forward and plunged his tongue into Koujaku’s mouth, causing him to instantly feel the bitterness spreading in his mouth, his cock twitched in reaction knowing that he was tasting his own cum. 

In between their kiss, Aoba raised a hand up to Noiz, who grabbed it and sucked on his fingers until they were all drenched with saliva. He then reached down to Koujaku’s entrance and without warning, slipped a finger inside. 

Both of Noiz’s and Aoba’s impatient and rapid actions had completely caught Koujaku off guard. He thought he had the upper hand when he pushed Noiz onto the bed; but the situation he was in now suggested otherwise. The treatment both his lovers were giving him was insanely terrifying but sweet in the same time. It was a pace he had no idea of, but as time goes by, he admitted that he had started to enjoy the attention they were giving him.

Aoba’s finger swirled and curved inside Koujaku. He entered a second finger shortly and started scissoring the inside. Then, he broke their kiss and positioned his painfully erected cock against the entrance. Koujaku looked at him with an almost insecure yet longing expression. Aoba swallowed, shot Noiz a quick glance, and pushed his head in with such force that made Koujaku jolted. 

“Slowly, Aoba.” Noiz’s voice was calmed but there was no mistaking the carefully controlled passion hidden within the husky tone. “If not, we’ll have to get old man a wheelchair tomorrow.” 

Aoba stopped and nodded lightly. He kissed Koujaku’s cheek apologetically and started pushing into him again; this time, slower and more cautious. 

It was a hard task and Noiz realized it immediately. He lifted Koujaku’s chin, pushing it outward to expose his neck, and then gave him hard kisses that he was sure would leave bruises on his skin. Koujaku was distracted for a minute before the force he felt on his lower body diverged his attention again. Noiz moved his hands back to his body and started caressing his chest and nipples, which was great help to stimulate the passion back and not long after, Aoba was fully seated within him.

“How are you feeling?” Noiz asked, a tiny hint of impatience in his voice. 

“…ouch.” Koujaku replied breathlessly. 

“Aoba?” 

“I’m fine.” Aoba said as he stroked Koujaku’s face gently, wiping away the sweat dripping down his cheek. 

Noiz smiled and hugged Koujaku from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Move.” 

Aoba started moving in and out of Koujaku in a slow pace. It was not the first time they had sex but it was the first time Koujaku had allowed Aoba to enter him. The foreign yet familiar sensation he felt deep inside him now confused him. He was not sure if he was feeling good or anxious but he suspected it was both. But before he realized it, he had started to move his hip along the rhythm of Aoba’s thrust and as Aoba’s moans became louder over time, he felt himself getting hard again. 

“I-I gonna…” 

Aoba quickly felt himself at the verge of exploding but Noiz reached out and placed at hand on his chest. 

“Not so fast, Aoba.” 

“Huh…?” Aoba looked at Noiz, confused. 

“Remember our deal?” 

Aoba froze for a few seconds and nodded as he cupped Koujaku’s face and stared intensely into his eyes. 

“Koujaku…” Aoba murmured, his thrusting still strong but the pace started to slow down. 

Noiz reached out to the bedside table and retrieved the bottle of lube he placed there earlier. He squeezed a handful onto his palm and started to spread it over his hard cock. As Koujaku was concentrating on Aoba’s expression, Noiz lightly touched his fingers against Koujaku’s entrance. The sudden cold sensation sent Koujaku jumping but Noiz used his free hand to wrap around his waist and hold him firmly against his own skin. 

“Oi, brat, what’re you trying to do?” 

Noiz smirked at him. “Precisely what you think I’ll be doing.” 

He slipped two fingers into his entrance and rested them alongside Aoba’s cock as Aoba stopped his thrusting to allow Noiz’s easier access. Noiz moved his fingers in deeper, feeling Koujaku’s body heat increased and his heart pounding furiously against his chest. He continued stretching it further and when he inserted a third finger, Koujaku gave out a loud cry, causing Aoba to pull his head into his shoulder to calm him down. Noiz took some time to properly prepare Koujaku before he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his own cock against the entrance. But then, he stopped. It was taking too long. Koujaku craned his neck to look at Noiz and found himself looking straight into a piercing and feverish stare. It was unusual for Noiz to stop like this considering how impatient he was throughout the night, but the way he looked at both Koujaku and Aoba now suggested that he was waiting for something.

"What's wrong, Noiz?" Aoba asked as he reached out to ruffle the youngest man's hair. 

Noiz smiled and shook his head, pressing the head of his cock deeper into Koujaku's entrance. And he stopped, again.

Koujaku and Aoba eyed each other, confused. Then, suddenly, they understood what was happening. Koujaku raised his hand backwards and aggressively ruffled Noiz's hair while Aoba pluck his nose. Koujaku pulled his head down until the brat's neck was rested on his shoulder and said with a calm, deep voice: "It's okay."

Noiz's expression instantly showed a glint of surprise but Aoba gave him an assuring smile before he leaned forward and pecked Noiz on the nose.

"We'll be fine." Aoba said, wrapping Noiz's face with his hand.

Noiz was unsure what to do but he smiled lightly at both of his lovers and chuckled. It was one of those genuine raw emotions of Noiz that even both Koujaku and Aoba didn't get to see very often. Noiz looked up and stared at them again as if he was trying to seek for another reassurance when Koujaku coughed lightly.

"I'm fine. Come."

"We want you, Noiz." 

 

That was the final straw. 

 

He licked away the dripping sweat on Koujaku’s neck and gave him a final suck before he pushed himself in slowly. 

The intense pain Koujaku felt took his breath away. He wanted to shout the pain away but found his own voice trapped in his throat. Aoba hugged his head immediately and murmured comforting words into his ear. 

Noiz’s breath was uneven but he continued to enter, feeling Koujaku’s grip on his arms tightened in the same time. And when he was finally seated inside completely, he let out a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” 

“…still alive.” Koujaku murmured. “Damn you, brat. You’re so gonna pay for this.” 

Noiz chuckled. “If you’re still able to say something like that, I guess you’re good to go then.” 

He gave Aoba a nod and both of them started moving in unison. Koujaku hugged Aoba firmly upon feeling the intense sensation which is now a mix of pain and pleasure deep inside him. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and he wasn’t sure if his shouts and moans now were a release of pain or pleasure. 

“Noiz..!” Aoba called out as he too, sank his head into Koujaku’s shoulder. 

“Hmmm?” Noiz responded as he panted heavily. 

“Y-your.. piercings..ah!” 

Aoba moaned loudly upon feeling Noiz’s dick piercings rubbing against his cock and sinking into its sensitive flesh. He started to tremble in Koujaku’s embrace as he breathed hotly into Koujaku’s ear. Noiz did not respond to Aoba’s cries of pleasure but instead, he smirked and leaned forward to kiss him, feeling his lips trembles as he felt Aoba’s tears damping his own cheek and moans escaped his lips. 

Suddenly, Koujaku’s inside tightened up and Noiz and Aoba broke their kiss, moaning loudly when they were hit by the wave of pleasure without warning. But Noiz returned to his composure self within seconds as he rested his chin on Koujaku’s shoulder and whispered hotly. 

“There it is.” 

There was barely any time for Koujaku to recover from the intense electric shock hitting every nerve of his body as both Noiz and Aoba started hitting his sensitive spot over and over again without giving him the chance to catch his breath. He felt his vision started to blur out and his mind was now a piece of white, unable to think, unable to move. He had surrendered his body to them. 

Aoba was barely holding on and he looked up at Noiz with eyes clouded with need. Noiz gave him a devious grin before he said with a voice so soft it was almost inaudible. 

“Do it, Aoba.” 

Aoba nodded. Breathing heavily, he parted their embrace and stared into Koujaku’s eyes. 

“Koujaku…” 

Koujaku was immersed in the waves of pleasure crashing on his every nerve but when he heard his name, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at an Aoba who was at the edge of losing himself. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Aoba asked with a feverish tone. 

The instant tightening caused both Noiz and Aoba to moaned loudly while Koujaku eyed Aoba with a misty yet curious look. 

“What…” 

“Say it, Koujaku.” 

“Say what?” 

“Say you want to kiss me.” 

It took a few moments and a few more sharp thrust for Koujaku to obey. 

“I want to kiss you, Aoba. Come over here.” 

Aoba leaned forward immediately and they kissed heatedly but when Koujaku thought that they’ll ride through their orgasm over their kiss, Aoba suddenly broke it. 

“Koujaku.” Koujaku can feel that Aoba was barely hanging on. But the question was, why? What was he waiting for?

“Do you feel good?” 

The question caught him off guard and he felt his cock twitched, precum dripping off the slit and damping his stomach. 

“Answer it, Koujaku.” Aoba’s tone became more impatient with every passing second. “Please, say that you feel good. Say that you want to feel more.” 

“Aoba..” 

“Koujaku…ah!” Aoba gripped hard on Koujaku’s shoulder, tears trailing down the corners of his eyes as his thrust became sharper and stronger. 

“Just say it.” Noiz whispered hotly into Koujaku’s ear while his hand reached out to stroke Koujaku’s completely hard cock. He can barely hold it any longer but Aoba’s need was obviously more urgent than his. 

“Say what?” 

“Say that you feel good and you love being fucked by both of us.” Noiz murmured through uneven breathing. 

“I won’t..” 

“Or else Aoba’ll continue to suffer.” 

Koujaku looked at Aoba and realized that Noiz was right. They must had something in between them that Koujaku was not aware of but the need for Aoba to release now was more urgent than anything else and if he did not give in, it would only caused Aoba to suffer more. 

“Does it feel good, Koujaku?” Noiz repeated. 

“Yes, it felt good.” 

“What felt good?” 

“It felt good when both of you fuck me like that. It’s good.” 

Noiz smirked lightly and thrust upward sharply as he gripped harder on Koujaku’s cock. Seconds later, he heard Aoba’s loud moan, followed by Koujaku’s and a pool of warm liquid filling up the remaining space inside of Koujaku.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Koujaku found himself sleeping naked beside a shirtless Aoba the next morning. He wanted to stretch but stopped halfway when he realized he can barely move with his sore waist. The event of the previous night dawned upon him and he felt heat rising to his face instantly. He tried moving a few more times until Aoba started stirring beside him as he turned over and opened his eyes. 

“…Mornin’” Aoba murmured through half-lidded eyes. 

Koujaku ruffled his hard and smiled warmly at him. He always loved Aoba’s sleepy face. It was simply too cute to resist. 

“Morning, Aoba.” 

“Where’s Noiz?” 

The both of them looked around the room but Noiz was nowhere to be seen. They climbed out of bed to check around the humongous room and finally found Noiz in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Sneaking up to him, Aoba hugged him firmly from behind. 

“Morning, Noiz.” 

Noiz spitted the toothpaste out of his mouth, goggled, and turned around to face the both of them as he wiped his mouth with a hand towel. 

“Morning.” 

Koujaku glared at him. 

“You’ve got a lot of explanation to do, boy.” 

“I can explain!” Aoba, sensing a war approaching, quickly volunteered himself. “Well… I was pestering Noiz on how we can repay him for spending such a huge fortune on our vacation. So he suggested that we can try a different kind of play to pay him back.” 

“And you fell for that? Aoba…” 

“That was not my intention.” Noiz said quietly. 

“Then what was your intention?” 

Noiz kept quiet but for both Koujaku and Aoba, it was not hard to figure him out. They had been together for the longest time ever and even though Noiz wasn’t very expressive himself, they somehow understood his actions without the need for him to point everything out clearly. Noiz was a brat, an insecure one. And like a small child, he needed to be constantly reassured, especially when it concerned something that he treasured very much. 

Koujaku felt heat raised his face again the moment he realized what Noiz really wanted and gave out a dry cough. 

“Well, it was not my fault you’re slow with these things and I guess we paid up whatever debts we owed you. But,” Koujaku stopped as Noiz turned around to look at him with a questioning stare. “You’re still gonna pay, brat.” 

Koujaku looked at Aoba and both of them grinned at each other as they turned back to face Noiz.

 

“Tonight.”

 

_Winter had just started._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy DP! :)


End file.
